All Shall Fade
by Burnt-Pigeons
Summary: (kn)When a cry for help arises and all hope is lost, two Knights, the Sergeant, the Healer, and the Horse-Master must go and change what it to happen, or else many shall die and their world shall be destroyed… (will be an x-over)
1. All shall fade

By: Keladry of Masbolle Title: All Shall Fade... Disclaimer: this is for the whole story I don't own it.  
  
Summary: When a cry for help arises and all hope is lost, two Knights, the Sergeant, the Healer, and the Horse-Master must go and change what it to happen, or else many shall die and their world shall be destroyed...  
  
0o0o0o0o0  
  
The sky was darkening. Keladry of Mindelan and her warhorse PeachBlossom were trotting back to New Hope after a hard battle. Kel did damage count. She found out that an archer woman was killed and 13 were injured. Merric of Hollyrose and Domitan of Masbolle asked permission to patrol the woods. Kel nodded a reply and got her water flask out and took a long drink from it.  
  
Nealan of Queenscove was busy healing all the men and women with the worst injuries, the rest were sent to the infirmaries. Kel looked at Tobeis Boon, who was currently practicing spear training with the others but Tobe was using the glaive that Kel got him for his birthday.  
  
Suddenly a white light flashed and Kel, Tobe, Neal, Merric, and Dom just disappeared...  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
The light dimmed to a dull gray. Kel heard a voice. "Welcome Protector, Sergeant, Horse-Master, Healer, and Knight...I have a task set for you...will you take it?" the voice much like the Chamber of Ordeal asked...  
  
A/N sorry it had to be short but I just wanted to know if I should continue...And I am stuck on The Trickster so if you could help me on that it would be much appreciated. I had to write this story though. So should I continue? 


	2. the Task, Helm’s Deep and Griffin fea

By: Keladry of Masbolle Title: All Shall Fade... k/n (unless you want me to change it...) A/N: there is no Yuki! And I need a beta!!!  
  
Ch. 2 the Task, Helm's Deep and Griffin feathers...  
  
"Your task is...to make sure Middle Earth does not fall, you shall also protect two hobbits, Meriadoc BrandyBruck and Peregrin Took. Keladry, Nealan, and Tobeis, you are to protect Meriadoc. And Domitan and Merric, you are to protect Peregrin. Now the hobbits won't be with you when you get there, you shall meet them later. For now I need you to protect Helm's Deep." When the chamber was finished speaking Neal requested "May I have my warhorse, armor, and weapons?" It nodded. "My griffin fletched arrows?" Kel also asked. The items appeared by their sides. "Anything else?" the Chamber asked. They all shook their heads except Neal who, was trying to put his armor on. "Then go now and come back alive..." There was the bright light again and then they were in Helm's Deep...  
  
0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
A sword was drawn and an arrow cocked at the newcomers and their horses who appeared so abruptly in the midst of a conversation. "Well..." Neal drawled with sarcasm. "Is that the way to treat those who have come to your aid?" Kel elbowed him then added, while ignoring a glare from Neal, "Excuse my friend, we are here on business to help those at Helm's Deep and to protect the two called Meriadoc and Peregrin" Kel finished.  
  
"The hobbits are not here right now, though w would love the aid. But what can you five men can do to help us? Already the odds are about 3,000 to 10,000." A man said. Kel shrugged. "I've been in battles with worse odds. We won though and our deaths weren't that bad. But anyway" Kel asked "who are you?"  
"Forgive me," the man said "I am Aragorn of Gondor, the elf is Legolas Greenleaf, the dwarf Gimli son of Gloin, and the King is Théoden of Rohan." Kel and her friends bowed, witch was hard to do in a saddle. Merric said "I am Merric of Hollyrose a knight, He" Merric pointed to Neal. "Is healer Nealan of Queenscove, The dark-haired one is Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, the lady is Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, Protector of the Small." Merric finished. A faked cough sounded, and Merric realized something then said "and this is Tobeis Boon, sorry about the horses in here." They dismounted.  
  
"Who is this beauty?" Aragorn asked reaching to pet Kel's warhorse PeachBlossom. "Don't!" they shouted. Aragorn yanked his arm away just in time. "You are i/ getting slow Peach." Kel commented "six years ago you would have had his whole arm in your teeth." Aragorn flinched at the thought. Kel then added "So... how can we help?" Legolas then led them towards the wall.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
As they neared the wall, Kel started to pass out her griffin-fletched arrows, giving ten to each of her friends and leaving Kel with fifty. Kel saw something in the sky and started to ask the elf beside her "What is that?" Legolas looked and replied. "The rider is one of the seven Ring- wraiths and the thing flying is a Nazgul." Kel simply replied "Oh..." She got out her bow and a griffin-fletched arrow looking at Neal and grinned and nodded. Neal started the count. "One..." They cocked their bows. "Two..." They drew them. "Three..." They aimed. "Fire!" Neal shouted.  
  
The beast and rider went down. A gasp was emitted from many and murmurs spread through orcs, humans, and elves. Neal's arrow in the Beast' throat and Kel's in the Wraith's.  
  
Legolas looked at them in utter amazement and said "You took down one of the seven Ring-Wraiths and the Nazgul with i/ arrow?" Legolas shook his head. "Your arrows though...they looked like they had a mind of their own..." Neal then answered "No" he shook his head. "It's only griffin feathers..."  
  
a/n so you like? Oh ya and read these stories.  
  
"Speak Now" by Seadragon  
  
Godlings by BritKit  
  
And...  
  
All the other stories on my favorite stories list! Yay!  
  
Keladry of Masbolle 


	3. Tobe takes a stand

By: Keladry of Masbolle Title: All Shall Fade... Pairings: k/n Disclaimer: All I own is Danny and Phantom, nothing else. A/N: I was listening to TTT soundtrack and I knew I had to write this for you...I did need inspiration and I listened for a bit and now I am writing this! Now I have a beta!! Yay!! Thank you!! Oh ya umm now I will write the story...oh and I am very determined to make this over two pages!!! If I make it five pages long I might not update for a few days or sooner.  
  
Ch3 Tobe takes a stand...  
  
"Neal?" Kel asked. "Yes Kel?" Neal replied. "Well I have a bad feeling...like something going to happen... Are there any entrances or holes on the walls like a drain or something?" Neal shrugged. "Why don't you ask Aragorn?" Kel nodded "thanks Neal I think I'll just do that." Neal sighed after Kel as she was trotting away to find Aragorn. Neal shook his head 'Kel will never like me' he thought and went to find Merric and Tobe.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Kel met up with Aragorn at one of the walls with some of the Elven archers. Kel walked up to him and said "umm...Aragorn?" He turned and when he saw who it was he smiled. "Hello Kel" he said. "Hello" Kel answered. "I have a question that needs answering..."she led off and Aragorn said "what question might that be?" "Well" Kel said "it's about the walls... Are there any entrances or holes on the walls like a drain or something?"  
"Well yes." Aragorn supplied. "There should be one right about here..." he led Kel to the wall she looked and while trying not to get hit by arrows, Kel cursed.  
  
Aragorn looked down and cursed too. "Aragorn can you tell these men to move away from the walls?" Kel asked calmly but in a hurry. He nodded then shouted something in Elvish to Legolas and the Archers. Kel saw them move away from the walls as they tried to shoot the Orc with the torch down. It didn't work.  
  
BOOM!!!!  
  
There was an explosion. The wall exploded though only a few men died. "Into the Keep! Fall back!" Aragorn shouted.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Neal hearing a curse and seeing the Orc with the flaming torch, rushed over to get Kel. There was a boom and Neal saw Kel go flying. "Kel!" he shouted and sped off towards the wall with renewed vigor. When Neal got to the wall, which was now in ruins he drew his sword and jumped off the wall, and ran to find Kel while trying not to get killed.  
  
Neal saw Kel in the middle of a bunch of Uruk-hai. Every few seconds Neal would see a flash of silver as an Uruk-hai went down. Neal shook off the daze and shouted "Kel!" and rushed over to her while killing the Uruk-hai and Orcs that were in the way.  
  
Neal met up with Kel. "C'mon Kel, We have to get to the Keep!" Neal ran to the Keep while dragging Kel with him. "Haldir!" he heard Aragorn shout. Neal looked and saw Haldir and Aragorn. Neal winced in sympathy for them and ran. Kel was much more important right now...When they got to the Keep Neal scolded "Don't you ever do that again Kel! You scared me witless!" Kel only smiled in reply and dozed off in Neal's arms. (I wish I was Kel!)  
  
{The fourth day...}.  
  
"Okay" Kel started from in Helms Deep's meeting quarters. "This is how we are going to do this. Since the Orcs and the Uruk-hai can survive with bad food and no water, we can't spoil it since that wouldn't be of any use. We will attack full-frontal (is that even a word?). Here is how we will do it." Kel got a piece of parchment and ink and started to draw a map, with the entrances to the Outer Keep, which the Orcs had seized.  
  
After drawing the map Kel put three circles to represent each group. The first group, led by Aragorn, had Legolas, Gimli, Théoden, and some of the Elves that Haldir wince brought, was coming from the main entrance. The second group was to be commanded by Dom and had some of the fighters. They would be coming from the right entrance. The last group commanded by Kel was going to attack from the left entrance. With her would be Neal, Merric, and a mixed group of elves and fighters.  
  
"Lady!" a voice said from the entrance. Kel sighed. It was only Tobe. When Tobe met up with them he said "Lady let me come wit' you" Kel shook her head. "No Tobe you are too young and it's too dangerous. And..." she led off and Neal and some other men snickered. "Tobe" she continued "you have a shadow". Tobe looked to his left and right but his 'shadow' kept moving. "Where?" Tobe asked with a quizzical look. Neal finally broke out laughing and moved behind Tobe.  
  
Grasping an arm Neal led a girl out from behind Tobe. The girl had silver hair and she had crimson eyes, which blazed when she was angry. "Lady that's no shadow that's just Danny" Neal let go of the arm and raised his brows. Kel then said "that's nice Tobe now why don't you and your friend go look after the horses; we might need them soon." Kel finished and Tobe and Danny left with a groan.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Tobe went to the stables and with Danny he started to brush the horses. When they finished Magewhisper, PeachBlossom, Merric's horse, and Shadow, Tobe said "Hey Danny?" "Yes?" she answered. "After the lady 'n her friends are gone you want to go after them and help on Phantom?" She looked very happy. "Would I? Of Course! That would be so much fun! Let's do it!" Tobe smiled. "Okay we'll do it. But don't tell Lady Kel."  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Tobe watched Lady Kel ride out with her friends. "Here's our chance Danny let's go and fight!" They saddled Phantom who was coal black and on his mane and tail at the base it was black but gradually got lighter as it got to the top so that the top was white.  
He helped Danny up and got his glaive and gave Danny her crossbow. Then hopped up behind her, which was a hard thing to do with a glaive, but made it.  
  
Phantom didn't need for Tobe or Danny to tell them where to go, because he was told by Tobe to stick close to Lady Kel.  
  
0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
"AAHH!!!" Tobe and Danny screamed in battle cry as they rushed out on Phantom from the left entrance. Kel looked their way and groaned as she saw who it was. Phantom rushed over to where Kel was as Tobe was slicing every thing that his glaive could reach and Danny was firing her crossbow at the ones that Tobe couldn't reach. The two never letting an Orc or Uruk-hai get close to them.  
  
Tobe looked at Neal as he sliced an Orc's head off. Neal was surrounded by them and not doing so well so Tobe said to phantom "To Neal, To Neal!" And Phantom rushed off in that direction.  
Phantom charged taking the Orc's by surprise as Tobe and Danny took that moment to cut and fire at every body (except Neal's) that they could reach.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
As dawn neared the men and Danny grew tired. It was a long and tiresome fight and all that most wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for a long while. Aragorn just them remembered something.  
  
iat dawn on the fifth day, look to the easti/  
  
Aragorn looked to the east and shouted with joy. Everyone turned and looked to where he was staring as battle stopped. There...to the east was about 5,000 riders and Gandalf looking down at them on horses. They riders all came down with a roar, Shadowfax and Gandalf leading them. The battle raged and an hour later there were no Orc survivors.  
  
They all rushed back to the keep for joyous celebration until the Fellowship and Kel's group and Danny, she had no home so she was going to come with them, had to leave...  
  
A/N: OMG! That was my longest ever! Next chapter will be about Merry 'n Pippin. Well...bye!  
  
Keladry of Masbolle 


	4. Isenguard

By: Keladry of Masbolle Title: All Shall Fade... Pairings: K/N, T/D Disclaimer: I own Danny and Phantom nothing else. A/N: I'm using some references to the book. Sorry to my beta I forgot who you were! Sorry! But I was bored and so I'm writing this chapter and maybe another story...here ya go!  
  
Ch4 Isenguard...  
  
The fellowship left. Kel's group was now dubbed part of the Fellowship for helping in Helm's Deep and being sent by the Gods. They traveled the long road through Fangorn Forest to Isenguard.  
While on the road, Kel remembered that Tobe and his friend fought with her and went to scold them saying that they disobeyed her orders. But Neal came up to her and said "It's not like you haven't done it before Kel" Then "they did save my life..."he said in a quieter tone. Kel sighed then went off with PeachBlossom to the front of the line to talk with Legolas.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
"You like her don't you?" Tobe asked with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Well..." Neal said. "Yes I like her..." As Tobe was about to say something he replied "As a friend though..." Tobe shook his head in disbelief. "I've seen the way you look at her...But then...what would I know..." and trotted off on Phantom with Danny, leaving Neal to ponder his thoughts. About an hour later Neal found Tobe alone and then Neal asked him as revenge, "Tobe?" he started. Tobe looked up at Neal. "Do you like Danny?" Tobe sighed. "Yes...I like Danny...more than just a friend Neal...what should I do?"  
Tobe looked at Neal with hope and trust in his eyes. "Well...Tobe if you really like her more than just a friend..." but was cut off by Tobe. "Like you like Kel?" he questioned. Neal sighed and raised his hands in defense. "I can't win can I?" and got a half smile from Tobe. "Fine, yes how I like Kel but" he raised a finger to his lips. "If you tell Kel about this then I'll tell Danny" Tobe nodded. "Okay...well if you do like Danny than you should well...actually...you should ask Kel about this...I'm not very good at this..." Tobe then said quietly "I'll just ask Kel okay Neal?" Neal did a happy sigh "That's okay Tobe, just ask Kel..." and Tobe went to find Kel.  
  
Unknown to Neal, Tobe was wearing that look on his face. That look where it's like they know something and they are going to tell on you and get you in trouble...  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
After a few days's worth of riding they finally got to Isenguard. On one of the broken walls of Isenguard there were two figures. One sprang up to his feet the moment he saw them. His head of brown curling hair bounced as he bowed low, hand upon his breast.  
  
"Welcome, my lords, to Isenguard! I am Meriadoc BrandyBruck and my friend beside me is Peregrin Took. The Lord Saruman is within; but at the moment he is closeted with the one Wormtounge, or doubtless he would be here to welcome such honorable guests." "Doubtless he would!" laughed Gandalf. "And was it Saruman that ordered you to guard his damaged door, and watch for the arrival of guests, when your attention could be spared from plate and bottle?" "No, good sir, the matter has escaped him," answered Merry gravely. "He has been much occupied. Our orders came from Treebeard, who has taken over management of Isenguard. He commanded me to welcome the Lord of Rohan with fitting words. I have done my best." "And what about your companions, What about Legolas and me?" cried Gimli, unable to contain himself any longer. "You rascals, a fine hunt you have led us! Two-hundred leagues, through fen and forest, battle and death, to rescue you! And jeer we find you feasting and idling- and smoking!" "You speak for me Gimli" laughed Legolas. "Though I would sooner learn how they came by the wine." "One thing you have not found in your hunting, and that's brighter wits," said Pippin, opening an eye. "Here you find us sitting on a field of victory, amid the plunder of armies, and you wonder why we came to earn a few well-earned comforts!..."Then Pippin looked around. "And who might these people be?"  
  
"Well," Neal said in a sarcastic tone but before he could think of an answer Dom said "He is Sir Nealan of Queenscove; a healer," They bowed as their names were called out. "Sir Merric of Hollyrose; knight, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan; Protector of the Small, Lady Danielle, Sir Tobe, and I am Sir Domitan of Masbolle." Pippin nodded and he and Merry jumped down and Neal and Aragorn offered to pair up with them.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
As the horses treaded through the water to find Treebeard Pippin suddenly got off Aragorn's horse and went to get a globe-thingy from the water. "Pippin..." warned Aragorn's stern voice as he picked the globe-thingy up. "I'll take that my lad" Gandalf said. Pippin gave it to him and Gandalf rolled it up in his cloak.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
A/N: ill update soon again and I'm not going to do the scene where Pippin gets glued to a ball of fire shudders as that is my least favorite scene... bye!  
  
Keladry of Masbolle 


	5. The unexpected visitor

By: Keladry of Masbolle Title: All Shall Fade... Pairings: K/N, T/D Disclaimer: Danny is mine. Phantom is mine. I own the LotR okay maybe I don't...I do own the books... because I bought them! Yay!! This chapter is dedicated to Oceanspike....read her stories they are great!!!! Oh and Tobe didn't do anything...Yet...Oh Crap...I watched Return of the King last night and I forgot what happened after Pippin...got hurt...crap...off to the movies!! Two chapters in one day Yay! And I will do where Pippin...ya...here's the story!  
  
Ch5 The unexpected visitor.  
  
A rider rushed up on a warhorse to Isenguard. His horse was sweat-streaked and upon closer inspection it was a pale color like sand and was streaked with brown and white splotches. His horse suddenly stopped, its eyes were wide with fear, for in front of them was a Tree...a living Tree! The rider shook its head and attempted to speak with it. "Um...Tree..." but was cut off. "I am no tree I am an Ent, a tree-herder if you prefer" The rider nodded. "Well...Ent...I am looking for my friends, they came here a while ago, if my guesses are correct." The Ent nodded. "Your friends are still here, if you wish to see them. They are over in that building." The Ent pointed a direction. The rider nodded its thanks and rode off in that direction.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
The rider saw a man and an elf at the stairs to the building where he was told to go. He dismounted from his horse. The man, who had been watching the rider from a distance, asked "Who are you?" The rider said with a hint of jolliness, (I bet you know who it is now) "I am Sir Owen of Jesselaw; a knight, I am looking for my friends Sir Nealan and Lady Keladry. Are they here?"  
The man nodded "I am Aragorn and the elf is Legolas. Your friends are inside but they might be sleeping. You can pull up a pallet next to them if you wish, and you can stable your mount in the building right next to us" He nodded towards the other direction.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
After Owen stabled his mount and got a pallet set up, he had just lay down when he heard a rustle of cloth but shrugged it off thinking that it was just a restless sleeper.  
Then he heard a voice "What are you doing Pip?" 'Pippin, yes that's the one who me, Dom, and Merric, are supposed to protect' Owen heard some more bits conversation when suddenly there was a cry of "Help!" Owen instantly got up flinging the covers back and drawing his wrist dagger.  
  
As Owen got up he saw someone on the floor, he thought it was Pippin and the other one, supposedly Merry, was getting Gandalf up. Pippin was screaming silently and clutching a ball of fire. He did the first thing that came to mind and that was to grab the ball. Owen grabbed the ball and dropped it almost instantly. Gandalf, who had woken up, grabbed the ball from the ground and stuffed it in a bag.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
(They had the conversation)  
  
Gandalf rushed out the doors to the stables. Following him was Merry and Pippin. Merric, Dom, and Owen, went to get their horses from the stables after rushing to get their things. "Show us the meaning of haste" Gandalf said to Shadowfax, as he and the other horses sped off to Minas Tirith.  
  
A/N sorry it's so short...I just wanted to get this up and I will be doing another chapter soon. 


	6. Minas Tirith and Rohan

By: Keladry of Masbolle  
  
Title: All Shall Fade...  
  
Pairings: K/N, T/D (possibly)  
  
Disclaimer: Danny is mine. Phantom is mine. I own the LotR series...Tobe might do something this chapter...I'm not sure yet...This chapter is dedicated to Oceanspike....again...because...umm...I said so...Here's the story!!!!  
  
A/N...I think I messed up the story a bit...I idid /i get confused, but I remember and am writing this story. I started this at 9:17 (about) and in trying to make it long, I might not update it till tomorrow...Owen may be a bit OOC but...  
  
Ch6 Minas Tirith and Rohan  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
They sped along the road, taking short breaks over long periods of time to get to Minas Tirith. Owen was still as 'Jolly' as ever and Pippin was very glad for it, for Pippin still missed Merry and Owen was like a second Merry to him. Owen had learned a lot from Pip and now he knew a lot more about pranking people. But soon they all got bored this constant riding was of no fun, and 'I Spy' was getting old. But they made it...barely...  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Merry was sad about losing Pip. He started to hang out more with Tobe, but Tobe was mostly busy with Danny. He was then either with Neal, who was almost always available, or was with Legolas or Aragorn. Although Legolas and Aragorn weren't very much fun, he was /i bored and resorting to drastic measures. Merry sighed and went to go see if Tobe wasn't busy, or else he would go to the stables.  
  
Merry sometimes even resorted to playing with Peach, or Playing with the Devil as Neal called it. Merry shook his head. Peach was only biting Neal because Neal squeaked when bit. He smiled at that thought and went in Peach's stall to talk with him.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Pippin woke up on Pheet, Owen's horse. He was a pure black with a dark brown mane and tail, with a pure white mask and socks. Owen was talking as he started to wake up. "Pip, wake up Pip, we're almost there" said a gentle voice. He opened his eyes groggily. "Merry? That you?" he asked "No Pip, 'tis only me." Pip nodded and woke up. He inwardly gasped as a white building shone above the hills. It was magnificent, although if you were up there, you would have see the white tree, dying, which made it know that Minas Tirith and Gondor was not doing well without it's King.  
  
As they put away their horses, Pip was watching them, when Gandalf said something to him. He looked up. "We are going to the steward of Gondor. Do not say anything of Aragorn, or of Boromir." He strode to the door then suddenly stooped. "Actually do not say anything at all."  
  
Pippin should have listened to Gandalf. It was his big mouth that made him say something, and his guilt. But whatever it was that made him say it, he had pledged himself to the Steward of Gondor, and had to do whatever he wished of him.  
  
INTERMISSION!!!   
  
Well...listen to the cheese song. Do you know what that is? and read that. It's a LotR truth or Dare story. OMG it is /i hilarious!!  
  
Or do something else...sorry but it is an Intermission and I need to get off ( so I know you probably hate me for it but...Read Blade and Skye's story!!  
  
OVER   
  
((I'm back! I may have messed up the words... xx;))  
  
"I have a job for you two" Gandalf called. Pippin and Owen rushed over to him. "What is it?" Pippin asked eagerly; glad to have something to do. "I need you to go up there and light the beacon. We are on the verge of war. You must do this quickly and silently." They nodded and rushed to the beacon, and then they started to climb.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Aragorn rushed into the room. "The beacons are lit! The beacons are lit!" He stopped to take a breath then stated "Gondor calls for aide." Théoden looked deep in thought then said "And Rohan will come..."  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
A/N: I have the perfect idea!! I will kill someone off!!! It will be heroic though. Vote who you want to die!! 


	7. The Spy and The Plan

By: Keladry of Masbolle  
  
Title: All Shall Fade...  
  
Pairings: K/N, T/D (possibly)  
  
Disclaimer: Danny is mine. Phantom is mine. I own the LotR series...Tobe might do something this chapter...I'm not sure yet...again...  
  
A/N: I might mess things up...yet again...this chapter is dedicated to Oceanspike, and Gwennie, for helping me out...but she's gone...off someplace other than the internet! The horror...VampiricEternity, will be making an appearance in this chapter...I am moving this story to the LotR section after I update this...  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
The riders of Rohan, and the last of the Fellowship, were riding towards Gondor with all due speed. When it had gotten dark, they had stopped for the night on a cliff-side ledge. Merry was with Eowyn, and was getting ready for the war at hand. Then, in the morning, they had found that Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli had ditched them. Merry was furious, but he knew he would meet up with them given time.  
  
When it was time for them to ride out, Kel, Eowyn, Danny and Merry, were forbidden to go and fight for those they loved. Kel then thought of a brilliant plan. Calling Eowyn and Merry to her rooms, she told them her plan. "I know Neal and Tobe won't leave without us but, I have an idea. Eowyn, Danny, and I, will dress up like a man, and they will let us go, not knowing it's us." They nodded. "Then, we will pair up, Merry with me, and Danny with Eowyn." Kel looked at them. "Is that alright with you?" she questioned, just to be sure. They all nodded eagerly, finally having the chance to actually do something.  
  
They put the plan into action, and it worked! No one noticed the three girls in disguise, or the short one. No one noticed that they were being followed either...  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
Following them close enough to spy, yet far enough away that they would think it's only a stray rider. She had a grey horse 18 hands high, which was big (I think) considering her height of 5ft 5in. She had long brown hair with bangs cut slanting over left eye. She was tall, and slender, with red brown eyes, which were pale. If you had asked her, she wouldn't have answered truthfully, for she was a spy, and good at lying. It would be catastrophic if they found out who she really was. She was an Elven princess, of Celeborn, and Galadriel. No one knows her true, Elvish name, but Saruman dubbed her Moira.  
  
0o0o0o0o0  
  
a/n: sorry that's so short...I wanted to get it out, because you won't get another update till the day after tomorrow (maybe)... 


	8. Neal’s Frustration, Confusion, and Rock ...

By: VanillaChocolate

Title: All Shall Fade

Disclaimer: not mine.

A/N: I hope I get this right. I'm away from the internet and most of my files so excuse me if I get this wrong. Also excuse any spelling errors; because my sis is hanging on my arm... just so you know, I'm going to move this story back to the Tamora Pierce section because it should be there. This is also going to be a bit of a boring chappie but...I need to watch RotK again...gasp I really should know...w/e ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Ch8 Neal's Frustration, Confusion, and Rock Kicking

âª←↑→↓↔ââª

Moira sighed and trotted her mare up to the settling of the Rohirrim. She was running out of food and hoped they wouldn't mind if she had to join them. She didn't like being this close to her enemies, but on the plus side she got to get some information from them. If only she could find someone stupid enough to give her some information.

âª←↑→↓↔ââª

Neal looked to the end of the camp and sighed. He wished that he and Kel were together. Neal only wished that he could touch er...hold her. But it was of no use how much he wished it, Kel was always too busy to have a social life, always protecting some-child or other no time for him, Roald, Merric, Seaver, Owen, or anyone of her friends anymore.

Neal kicked a rock in frustration. 'Stupid Kel...' he thought then instantly sobered. 'She's not stupid; she's the most wonderful thing alive.' Neal groaned and looked back at the end and then looked back to his feet.

He thought that he saw something. Neal did a double-take and was sure as the daggers on his wrists that he saw something. It was a boy...no wait ... a girl? Well, whatever it was, it was coming, it was tired, and it was hungry, Neal could see that already as it suddenly fell of its horse. Neal groaned and off he rushed to the things rescue.

âª←↑→↓↔ââª

Pippin sighed. He missed Merry a lot these days, with the war coming on and no one to joke with, things were getting really boring. 'At least there is Owen' Pip thought with a half smile. 'But it's not the same.' Pip shook his head and walked off, leaving to

go for the stables and hopefully find Gandalf to see if he could do something.

âª←↑→↓↔ââª

A/ N: I'll try to get another chapter out; I'll try really hard to get it out soon. Definitely Saturday I'll get it out. Look out for another chapter!


End file.
